


Поход

by Lindocruz



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindocruz/pseuds/Lindocruz
Summary: Чируччи решила повести всех проветриться
Relationships: Hirako Shinji/Nelliel Tu Oderschvank, Tesla Lindocruz/Cirucci Sanderwicci, Tia Harribel/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques





	Поход

\- Я умираю, Нойтора...  
\- Ну, чего там ещё? - безразлично спросил он, листая какую-то тетрадь.  
\- Она... о, Ками-сама, я не могу она прекрасна, - протянув руку сказал блондин, тем самым ладнью указывая на девушку, обсуждающую что-то с подругами.  
\- М? - Нойтора повернул голову в сторону указываемой. - А, Нериэл, - он дал подзатыльник другу. - Шинджи, ты меня уже бесишь, нафиг.  
\- Ну что я могу поделать, если она пленила меня своей красой?  
\- Господи, что с людьми делает театральное отделение... - Нойтора возвёл взгляд к потолку.  
\- Отвянь, - ответил Шинджи.

\- Приве-ет, - пропел Шинджи, приобняв девушку за талию. - Я...  
Он не успел закончить, получив от девушки удар под дых. Хирако согнулся пополам, судорожно глотая ртом воздух.  
\- Ну что, как тебе знакомство с прекрасным? - хохотнул Нойтора, подходя.  
\- За... Заткнисссь... - прошипел Шинджи, держась за живот и безрезультатно пытаясь встать.  
\- О хосспаде, - начал ржать Джируга и протянул руку, - Давай помогу.  
Приняв руку помощи, Шинджи наконец встал и некоторое время передвигался опираясь о плечо Джируги.  
\- Знаешь, - Начал брюнет пару минут спустя, выйдя на улицу, - ты тяжёлый.  
Шинджи молча его пнул.  
\- Лучше подведи меня вон туда, - прохрипел блондин, показывая на ближайший кустик.  
Нойтора посмотрел на Хирако и, кинув сумку Шинджи и свою на землю, быстро отвёл блондина к указанному месту.

Когда Шинджи последний раз кашлянул, Нойтора принялся искать в их сумках платок.  
\- Вот, возьми, - услышал он знакомый голос. - Извини, что ударила, ты слишком внезапно появился.  
Джируга повернулся и, увидев Нериэл, протягивающую Шинджи платок, развалился по полянке, облокотившись на свою сумку.  
Тут у него зазвонил телефон...

\- Спасибо, - сказал Шинджи, беря платок. - Наверное ты права, - тут Хирако понял, что удача сама к нему пришла и надо срочно хватать её за тушку: - Может сходим куда-нибудь? - изобразил стеснение блондин.  
Нериэл на секунду замялась и кивнула.  
\- Только... - начала она, постепенно краснея. - Я не могу прямо сейчас у меня занятия в кружке... Сейчас, - быстро добавила она и быстро ушла.

\- Теперь эта богиня у меня в кармане, - довольно сказал Шинджи, подойдя к ухмыляющемуся Джируге и вытащив из-под его лопатки свою сумку.  
\- У-у, как пошло, - насмешливо ответил Нойтора.  
\- Это у тебя мысли не в ту сторону направлены, - сказал Хирако, завязывая шнурки.  
\- Ну, это ещё как посмотреть, - хмыкнул Джируга и, поправив сумку на плече, добавил: - Давай быстрей, а то там Тесла негодует.

\- Где вы там шлялись опять? - недовольно спросил Тесла, закрыв телефон и положив его в карман.  
\- Фотик твой у тебя? - с ходу спросил Нойтора.  
\- Нет, матери отдал, - ответил Линдокруз, садясь на скамейку. - А нужен?  
\- О, Великий обломщик! - Нойтора сделал вид, что молится. - Тесла, ты, бля, демон!  
\- Спасибо, но зачем тебе нужен был мой фотик? - непонимающе спросил Тесла.  
\- Помнишь Нериэл? - мигом перевёл тему Нойтора, сев рядом с Теслой.  
\- Конечно помню, мы в один кружок ходим, - ответил блондин с видом человека, которого допрашивали.  
\- Прогуляйся сегодня по парку, а? - беззлобно попросил Джируга.  
\- А?  
\- Блин, Нойтора, - сказал Шинджи, пощадив мозг Теслы, - ты слишком запутанно и далеко подохидшь к сути дела. Подвинь свою задницу, - подвинув Джиругу, Хирако сел на скамейку. - Итак, записывай в моск, - обратился Шинджи к Тесле, - я пригласи Нериэл на свидание, а вот этот, - блондин тыкнул пальцем в плечо Нойторы, - мне не верит, гад. Поэтому просим мы тебя погулять маленько в парке.  
\- Ну... только если с Чируччи... - ответил Тесла, что-то прикидывая.  
\- Ну и отлично! - Нойтора хлопнул ладонями по ногам и встал. - А теперь - гуляем во-он туда! - он указал на ближайшее кафе.

\- Те~есла~а. - почти обиженно протянула девушка, - ты забыл? Мы сегодня с друзьями едем на природу. Но там есть несколько свободных мест... - заискивающе добавила она.  
\- ... А... если со мной будет ещё несколько человек? - спросил Тесла, смотря на девушку невинными глазами.  
\- Ну конечно! - она бросилась обнимать Линдокруза.

\- Нойтора, - начал Тесла несколькими минутами позже, когда тот снял трубку. - Парк отменяется. Я случайно договорился о природе.  
\- Блин, подожди, - Джируга прикрыл динамик рукой и выйдя в зал, сказал: - Бать, я в лес. Словить тебе грибов?  
\- Ага, только завтра вернись, - ответил мужчина, сидящий за столом.  
\- Ну ты слышал, - сказал Нойтора Тесле, возвращаясь в свою комнату.  
\- Ага, - ответил парень и отсоединился.

\- Привет Нериэл, - почти робко сказал Линдокруз, как только взяли. - Меня тут на природу вывозят, проветриться... может с нами поедешь?  
\- Значит, там будут одни парни... - кажется Одершванк включила громкую связь и её подружки подслушивают. Тесла нахмурился и быстро что-то обдумав, беззаботно ответил:  
\- Да нет, меня же Чируччи проветрить желает. Так что парней там будет от силы штук пять.  
\- ...Подожди минутку, - сказала Нериэл и, судя по звуку открывающейся двери, вышла из комнаты.  
\- Хорошо, - сказала Одершванк пару минут спустя. - Только...  
\- С Шинджи я уже договорился, - надеясь, что не сглазит, сказал Тесла. - Он хотел тебе перезвонить, но я отговорил.  
\- Ясно... - ответила девушка. На заднем плане послышался смех и хлопок, после которого последовало возмущённое "Ай!".  
\- Пока, - сказал Тесла, удостоверившийся в своих догадках и отсоединился.

Как ни странно Шинджи позвонил сам.  
\- Мне тут сэсэской кинули что я тебе очень нужен, - сразу же начал блондин. - Так нафига?  
\- Пошли в лес? - улыбнувшись, предложил Тесла. - Побегаем за грибами, по обнимаемся с деревьями...  
\- Ты куришь? - спросил Хирако. - Я тоже хочу!  
\- Да не, просто мы с вами со всеми едем на проветривание, - ответил Линдокруз. - И Нериэл тоже, - добавил он.  
\- О-о, тогда я уже лечу, - улыбнулся Шинджи. - А кто нас за грибочками погнал?  
\- Чируччи, кто же ещё? - ответил Тесла, открывая конспект. - Сегодня вечером.  
\- Был бы ты девушкой... - начал Шинджи, но Линдокруз уже отсоединился.  
\- Тесла... - позвала девочка, заглядывая в комнату.  
\- С каким предметом помочь? - спросил Тесла, повернувшись лицом к сестре.  
\- Ни с каким... - ответила она. - Просто я слышала что ты едешь на природу...  
\- Нет, Менолли, - мотнул головой Тесла, - ты с нами не поедешь.  
\- Но у меня каникулы! - попыталась упираться девочка.  
\- Нет, я сказал, - нахмурился парень и смягчившись, решил зайти с другого конца: - Ну смотри: ты сейчас учишься в восьмом классе, а я и большинство моих друзей - на четвёртом курсе. Ты пони...  
\- А на каких курсах учатся меньшинство? - спросила Менолли, надеясь что у неё получится уговорить брата.  
\- На пятых-четвёртых, - ответил Тесла и продолжил: - Так вот, тебе всего четырнадцать, а там будет много народу от восемнадцати, выпивка...  
\- Так ты пьёшь! - почти радостно вскрикнула девочка.  
Тесла выдохнул.  
\- Нет, я обычно развожу всех по домам и...  
\- Да поняла я, поняла, - недовольно пробурчала Менолли. - Блин, - добавила она, - завтра мы должны были идти в поход, а я хотела как-то отвертеться. Жлоб.  
\- Вообще-то я бы утром всё равно вернулся, - сказал Тесла, отворачиваясь к конспекту. - У меня сессия. Так что даже если бы ты поехала с нами, тебе пришлось снова идти в поход.  
\- Ботаник, - поджав губы, бросила Менолли и вышла, хлопнув дверью.

\- О, так их несколько... - протянул Шинджи, смотря на три микрика, стоящих около дома Чируччи.  
\- А тебя кстати как отпустили-то? - спросила Сандервичч.  
\- Я сказал, что убегаю в лес признаваться в любви цветочкам, - ответил Шинджи, улыбнувшись. - А так я один живу.  
\- Жаль, - сказал Тесла, на котором как всегда "висела" Чируччи, - я бы хотел послушать версию про то, как твой отец поржал, а мать забеспокоилась о том, что же их сынуля курит.  
Сандервичч и остальные засмеялись.  
\- Йо, придурки, - беззлобно сказал Нойтора, подходя.  
Компания оглядела Джиругу: за спиной висела его верная гитара(Нойтора часто ездил за город, потому пропускал пары) и в руке он держал звенящий пакет. Рядом шла Хиори.  
\- Я правильно понимаю что в пакетике? - спросила Чируччи.  
\- Ещё как, - улыбнувшись, кивнул Нойтора.  
\- Тогда доставай бухло и суй туда, - сказал какой-то парень указав в направлении второго микрика.  
\- Не, всё-тки бутылочку я себе заныкаю, - сказал Джируга, достав бутылку и отдал пакет парню.  
\- Пакетик возвращать? - спросил он, заглядывая внутрь бутылкохранилища.  
\- Нет, - Нойтора открыл первую бутылку и отхлебнул из неё.  
\- Только напейся до приезда... - зашипела Хиори.  
\- Да это для голоса, не парься, - сказал Нойтора и сделал ещё глоток.  
\- Да хватит бухать, придурок! - крикнула Хиори и ударила его шлёпкой.  
\- Хватит там в любви друг другу признаваться, - сказал Гриммджоу, выглядывая из пустого микрика.  
\- Кстати, - наконец опомнился Тесла, - А в тех двух машинах только люди будут ехать?  
\- Нет, - ответил Джагерджак. - Вон там, в первой, лежит реквизит. Палатки там, мангал, ну ты понимаешь. Во второй - выпивка. Слышишь там уже про мороз поют? В каждом микрике сидит по пять человек. В этой - пятнадцать. Залезайте, блин, а то я вам тут уже лекцию целую прочитал.

Нойтора сидел на пеньке у костра и негромко пел его любимую; Хиори, сидящая рядом, иногда подкармливала его, когда был перерыв между куплетами или подпевала.  
Чируччи сидела на коленях Теслы, периодически целуя или что-то нашёптывая ему на ухо; Гриммджоу и Халлибел ушли "подышать".  
Там было ещё человек десять, внемлющих дуэту Нойторы и Хиори, которых Шинджи впервые видел - у Чируччи всегда было неисчислимое количество друзей, список которых постоянно пополнялся, и, наверное, даже Тесла не знал половины.

Ровный и мелодичный голос Нойторы почти усыплял, но звонкий голос периодически подключающейся Хиори несколько оживлял народ и кто-то даже пошёл танцевать.  
\- Нойтора, ты не говорил, что ходишь в вокальный кружок, - выдал прихмелевший мозг Линдокруза.  
Джируга в ответ угрожающе поковырял пяткой землю (xD). Тесла намёк понял и принялся за Чируччи(ах вы пошляки!).  
\- Нериэл, ты не хочешь... вы... выпить? - взгляд Шинджи невольно устремился в вырез кофточки девушки.  
\- А? - спросила девушка, повернув голову к парню. Проследив за взглядом Шинджи, она спохватилась: - Ой! опять расстегнулась! - Нел быстро застегнула кофточку.  
\- Т-ты... не хочешь... выпить? - снова спросил Шинджи.  
\- Д-да, спасибо... - ответила Нериэл.  
Парень протянул ей банку пива, которую девушка открыла почти автоматически.

Нойтора был неистощим. Он пел уже второй час и прерывался только чтобы глотнуть пива. В эти моменты его заменяла Хиори.  
Их спокойное пение иногда прерывалось маленькими перебранками за гитару.  
\- Да какого хрена? - возмутился Нойтора во время очередной бойни. - Тем более, у меня песни уже кончились, - уже спокойнее добавил он.  
\- Тогда подкинь веток, певец, - с лёгким сарказмом сказала Хиори, ложа гитару в чехол.  
Нойтора хотел уж было крикнуть, что бы кто-нибудь подкинул веток, но увидев что подавляющее большинство народа разбрелось по разным делам, сам подошёл к кучке веток и кинул несколько в угасающий костёр.  
Сев, он притянул к себе Хиори, недвусмысленно поглаживая её по талии.  
\- Придурок, люди же смотрят, - чуть покраснела Хиори.  
\- Люди, - саркастично передразнил Нойтора. - Два человека занятых собой, - выдохнул он в губы девушки и впился в них страстным поцелуем.

\- Нериэл... - начал Шинджи. Он уже знал, что у них ничего не получится, девушка постоянно держалась от него на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
Она не ответила.  
На расстоянии вытянутой руки? Ну что ж, пора воспользоваться этим расстоянием.  
Хирако притянул к себе девушку и поцеловал.  
"Есть!" - подумал Шинджи, ожидая пощёчины...  
...которой не последовало. Вместо этого девушка даже приобняла его.  
Шинджи, медленно целуя кожу девушки, опускался всё ниже...

\- Сегодня начало сессии, но зато как погуляли! - воскликнул Тесла, стоя посреди коридора.  
\- Как сессия?! - с ужасом вскрикнули Нойтора и Хиори.  
\- Ну так, - ответил Линдокруз, доставая из сумки зачётку.  
\- Ты учил? - тут же спросила Чируччи.  
\- Ну да, - ответил парень. - И Нериэл тоже. У нас в кружке последнюю неделю шла подготовка.  
\- Блин! - хлопнул себя по лбу Нойтора

P.S. Тесла, Нериэл и Шинджи сдали с первого раза, Чируччи и Халлибел - со второго, а Хиори, Нойтора и Гриммджоу - с третьего.

**Author's Note:**

> 01.13.2012


End file.
